


falling in love with my best friend.

by woojnns



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), wooseok - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojnns/pseuds/woojnns
Summary: "'cause i would die to make you mine, bleed me dry each and every time, i dont mind, make me wait forever, push me away and tell me never, no i dont mind, i would come back a thousand times,"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! im trying out ao3, so im going to be subsequently posting and updating here on ao3 and also on wattpad for this story! give pentagon some love!!! thank u xx

_#nowplaying; 1000 times // Sara Bareilles_

 

 

J.W.S:

I remember falling in love with my best friend, Bae Hyunji. The night I felt the truth was the night she looked astonishingly beautiful, all dressed up for the school dance. She was so beautiful. She has always been so beautiful. Wearing a dark midnight blue dress, high heels making her taller than she usually is, facial features sharpened with her jet black hair, curled on the ends, and eyes twinkling like the stars. I waited for her to come down the steps like a princess, my eyes fixed on her and only her. But I can't muster up the courage to admit to her how in love I am with her. And that.. that  only led to her hugging me and ended up leaving the door with Hyunggu.

 **Woosock** : 

You

Looked

....

 **Pabohyunji** :

Amazing?

Great?

Admit it

 **Woosock** :

Meh

You looked meh.

 **Pabohyunji** :

Meh???

Nice

I have the most supportive best friend in the whole wide world

Im switching off my phone now to focus on Hyunggu

I'll see you later?

With Chaerin right

Ha

Ha

Ha 

Lol

Bye

 **Woosock** :

Focus on hyunggu?

HAHA a joke

Yeah ofc with hyunji?? Shes my date?

Tell hyunggu I said goodluck handling u lol

Finally a day where I don't have to look at ur face

 **Pabohyunji** :

You're such an ass 

You know that right

See you later alligator

Don't forget about me when you're with Chaerin!!

Oh and

Can u believe its been 3 years since we've been friends?

Love u best bud.

 

_"I love you too.."_

_Best buddy. Best friend. Wooseok stared at that message and ignored it, murmuring that to himself. He found himself biting his lips as he waited for his date, Lee Chaerin by her door. Why was he going to the dance with someone else and not Hyunji? Why did he let her go with Hyunggu instead? He sighed, turning off his phone and fumbled with the bouquet of flowers he bought for his date that opened the door and smiled to him. He forced a smile, looking at the most popular girl in school. She was beautiful in her subtle baby pink coloured dress, but she was nothing compared to how beautiful Hyunji was tonight. He felt terrible comparing both of them, but all he could think of was how breathtaking Hyunji was._

 

I saw her dance with him. I saw him holding her by her waist, talking to her about the things she likes. I saw her laugh comfortably, hitting him slightly on his chest as she blushed. I saw her eyes widen when he dances for her. I kept looking at her, she was the only one who captured my attention among everyone in the crowd. I saw her smile her million dollar smile, the one that owned my heart. My date was talking, giggling with her friends. And I was just there sitting down, a glass of punch in my hand and a girl on my mind. I can't stop thinking about my best friend. She was happy. Was I supposed to let her be? Was I supposed to dance with someone else and get her off my mind?

Her head leaning on his shoulder, her body stuck on his. They were slow dancing to the most romantic song, they were inseparable and untouchable. It was like I was being stabbed with all kinds of knives right in the chest. It was like hell was raised in me. I felt like I was going to die watching her with him. I felt so wrong looking at her dancing with someone else.

 

"Wooseok, do you wanna dance?" Chaerin broke my train of thoughts.

"Y-Yeah. Sure thing." I cracked the most sincerest smile I could to the innocent girl in front of me. I held her hands and went to the dance floor, right beside Hyunji.

Chaerin was so happy. We slow danced and her hands fit right into mine. Her gaze was amazingly attractive, she was the perfect date. I smiled and leaned in closer to her, as the song went on and on, we kept dancing with each other. I felt like things were right for the first time tonight. I should let loose and focus on my own date and relationships. Yeah, maybe, I should. 

I turned to see that Hyunji and her date were doing the same. They looked so real. But I looked happier. Maybe I was happy with Chaerin. I thought I was. 

But then. I saw Kang Hyunggu kiss her. I think, I think my heart broke. And the worst part was that, she did nothing but kiss him back. She let him kiss her.

I let go of Chaerin's touch and stormed to the other girl, pulling her body away from Hyunggu. I broke them apart and pulled her hand, holding her hand as tightly as I could. I can't bear to lose her. I can't lose her to him. 

"Ya! Jung Wooseok!" 

"Wooseok what the hell are you doing!"

"Let go of me, what's wrong with you?!!"

I heard her demand me, I heard her high pitched voice question me what the fuck I was doing. I myself have no idea but I kept telling myself that I couldn't lose her. I saw everyone's eyes turn to the both of us, leaving Hyunggu and Chaerin there standing. I heard the whispers and murmurs in the crowd but I kept holding her hand and pulling her out of the door to the back garden that was only lit by the moonlight.

"What exactly are you doing, you weirdo? The HECK is wrong with you?? Did Chaerin fuck you up or did you lose your sanity? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS I WAS HAVING A MOMENT WITH HYUNGGU AND YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE IN THE COLD WITH YO-" She let go of my hand and started nagging as per usual. I cant think. I cant find anything to say or explain myself.

"Shut up." I interrupted her.

"What? Jung Wooseok, Did you just tell me to sh-" 

I kissed her. On her lips. I straight up pulled her by the waist and kissed her as hard and long as I could, not letting go of my best friend. I heard the door open but I couldn't see who was there. I didn't care. I could only focus on the girl I was kissing. The only thing that mattered that moment was her lips on mine.

"I love you. Hyunji. I love you, more than a friend should." I broke the kiss, confessing as i, fixed my gaze on her eyes that was staring back at me, not even blinking once. 


	2. Chapter 2

b.h.j:

"i love you too, jung wooseok."

it was what my heart whispered to my brain, what my greatest and deepest desire was; to say those words to the love of my life.

 

he is/was my high school crush. i thought he was the cutest boy ever, and it never changed, now, in my eyes, he's the definition of the perfect man. jung wooseok, he was my best friend that i have crushed on ever since he sat with me for the first time and talked about how much he liked eating kimchi fried rice with a extra spicy kick. he acted like he could finish up the whole dish, but he rubbed the spiciness on his eye and made me fall for the fool he is when he tried to pour milk onto his eyes to rid of the pain. he was the fool then, but maybe im the fool today. 

 

isnt it a girls dream to fall in love with their tall, shy but loud, good looking, charming, dark but bright best friend? isnt it every girl's fantasy to be in love with someone as perfect as that, and leading to a perfect love story? what not, to have him confess to you in the dim, romantic light, telling you he has always been loving you and feeling the same way. was i the lucky one? was he my prince charming, as cringe-worthy as it could ever be?

 

no. maybe, it was just a dream. it was just fantasy. it was just me being lonely. wooseok was being this way because he was envious of hyunggu who got my attention, the only boy who managed to snatch my attention away from my best friend. wooseok was just showing an attitude so i wouldnt leave with hyunggu at the end of the night. 

 

or did he meant what he said? 

jung wooseok, in love with me?

 

"bae hyunji say something. please."

"hyunji?"

i cant.. find anything to say. i cant even blink while all i could ever see was his dark orbits infront of me, his hands holding my freezing fingers, his grip; tight, but not tight enough that i managed to break out of it. it was like needles were poking right through my throat. i couldnt muster up anything to reply to whatever that he said. and the funny thing was that before this, with wooseok, i never once hid my anger or irritation i had with him, i never one felt reluctant to tell him how i felt about him, 

"you're so annoying! shut up wooseok!"  
"gosh why are you always pestering me"  
"wooseok! stop doing foolish things!" 

but at that moment, all i wanted to ever say was "i love you too, wooseok. so much." 

but i couldnt. 

i couldnt form that string of sentence. my head forgot how to structure the words. my lips forgot how his name sounded like. i didnt know what to say but only walked away, biting my lips as i turned my back on him alone in the garden.

"you're just going to leave me here? you could atleast reject me. instead of staying quiet like this, you have no rights to treat me like this, hyunji! " he said, shouting from behind me, why was he mad at me instead?!

"yes. im just going to leave you here. yes im rejecting you! how could you tell me i have no right to stay silent?" i turned around, and feeling agitated and broken for no reason.

"how could you confess to me on the night im dancing with another guy? kino kissed me before you dragged me outside and stained my lips! how could you foolishly tell me you've always loved me when you had girls all around you for all these years? you're my best friend. my only best friend, and you're risking everything for this? im not stupid, wooseok! im not that dumb to not figure out that you're just playing with m-" i blabbered, eventually finding myself in tears at that moment, looking down on the damp grass and sobbing irregularly. 

He pulled me into his arms.

But this time, He wasnt Wooseok.

"that's enough for tonight. i'm getting you home. i think you should head back home too wooseok." hyunggu wrapped his tuxedo jacket around my shivering body after letting go of his embrace.

"im not done talking to her."

"and you think i was done with my date with hyunji earlier just now? its rude to pull someone's date away and say stupid things. i always knew you were trash, dont make your impression on me worsen. hyunji, you okay? lets go." hyunggu sternly voiced out, looking at wooseok who was gritting his teeth silently.

 

its been 5 hours since hyunggu sent me home. ive been on the bed since 11pm and now its 3am, i cant sleep and i cant find any reason to. ill just wake up feeling as shittier as ever. turning to my social media and messengers didnt make me feel any better too. 

25 new messages from Woosock. 

10 new messages from Hyunggu. 

"Fuck my life." i grumbled, and switched off the room light.


End file.
